Chaotic : return of the marrilians
by miko nakaida
Summary: the players of chaotic and creatures of perim were at peace, but what if aa'une had returned, and with a tribe that was supposed be in a deep sleep. It is up to tom and his friends to help perim, but with the help of a new player, to save their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, before we begin I shall answer questions relating to the story.

I do not own chaotic

I do not own mai otome, or the things/characters that'll be used

I only own the story and my ocs

...0_0….( let's get chaotic)

Najarin was in his study, reading old books and scrolls, until one book in particular began to glow blue. This caught the muge by surprise, but also intrigued him, as he walked to the shelves. Carefully pulling out the book, it wistfully opened, revealing a page which had its letters glowing bright sky blue.

A known enemy shall return to perim, with a new form of power, evil shall consume this world. Let the shining blue star appear, and a hero shall stop the darkness, and save those who are in danger.

Najarin stared at the words in shock, closing the book slowly as a sigh escaped his lips. ' it is as I feared, they have been reawakened' he thought, as he dropped the book on his desk, quickly going out of his study. The muge than appeared before the overworld leader, maxxor, and told him of what the book read.

This caught maxxor by surprise, as he stared at the muge in disbelief, " but how is it possible? They were supposed to be sealed away" he growled. Najarin sighed, as he watched the overworlder. "I'm afraid not, but we still have time" he said, in hopes of calming the leaders anger a pinch.

" I hope you are right, I must send a message to the other leaders, to warn them" he said, voice still filled with anger. Najarin stopped him, shaking his head, as he ushered the leader to sit down at his desk. " I will tell them, you must focus on your people, have trust in me" najarin smiled, as maxxor gave a short nod, before leaving kiru city.

0/_/0

On earth, a young girl around eighteen with short black haired ,reaching the nape of her neck, and had piercing blue eyes. She wore a white tank top, with blue shorts reaching out to her knees, and black sneakers. The blaring sound of her alarm clock went off, causing the poor sleeping girl to fall off her bed, hitting her head onto the floor.

" ow!" she cried out, rubbing the small bump on her scalp, as she turned off the clock. Yawning loudly the girl stretched, as she gave a pleased smile, grabbing her materials. She quickly picked up her blue laptop, red phone, and purple chaotic scanner. Then grabbing her backpack, she placed the three devices in her bag, along with her books and headphones as she ran down the stairs of her house.

" good morning dear!" called a cheerful old woman, who noticed the girl run past her. " morning grandma" the girl called, as she quickly took a slice of toast, which was waiting for her. Stuffing the slice of bread into her mouth, she quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans, before running out the door. " bye grandma!" she called, as she ran down the sidewalk.

Running all the way to her high school, the girl stopped inside the school gym, as she was panting. " you're early aragami" chuckled the coach. Nodding quickly, she placed her bag on the bleachers, as she turned to her coach. "The early bird gets the worm, I can't miss out on my annual jog record for class" she smiled at him, as she began stretching her arms and legs.

" well than, good luck natsuki" he smirked, walking into his office. ' that's right, I have goals to accomplish' she thought smiling to herself.

The bell rang for first period, as more girls came into the gym, as class began. The usual routine for natsuki aragami, a junior with goals, and special dreams. As usual the classes were normal, first athletics than to her most favorite subjects, than her free time lunch. " ok sapphire ruby, you're going down" the boy across from her grinned.

Grinning at the boy, natsuki nodded her head, choosing her favorite over world monsters. " let's get chaotic" she said with a smile, as she chose her monster. After around forty to fifty minutes, natsuki won the match, using her lystone against his h'earring. " good match, keep up your strategies" she smiled at the boy, shaking his hand as she left for class.

School soon ended, and natsuki walked home, really tired. " welcome home" called her grandmother and her mother. Natsuki smiled at her relatives, glomping on them both, before she sat on the couch. " natsuki, we have a surprise for you" said her mother, who nodded to the old woman. Natsuki was confused, until her grandma brought in a small box, and carefully handed it to her.

Excitement gleamed from her blue eyes, as she opened the box, which held a earring. It was medium in size, with a silver wrapping, the inside holding a blue gemstone. " it's just like yours and moms" she gasped, placing the pendant on her right earlobe. " thank you" she cried, hugging them both, before quickly going into her room.

Her laptop beeped three times, as she opened up a message, from chaotic. ' congratulations, you have been chosen to battle kids world wide, use this code to unlock your transport' it read. Natsuki gasped, as she quickly grabbed her scanner, typing in the code. ' Sarah got a code to go to chaotic, so I wonder' she thought, jumping as the scanner started beeping.

Her finger touched the button of the scanner, and all of a sudden, she is in chaotic. " natsuki!" came an excited cry, making her turn as she was tackled to the floor. " ow!" She groaned, sitting up to glare at none other than, sarah Laurence a.k.a chaotikween. Helping her up, Sarah gave her friend a grin, as she turned to three boys. Natsuki only knew them by their worlds and codenames, majortom an overworld user like her, kidchaor an underworld user, and peytonic master user of mipedians.

" You're sapphire ruby?" asked kidchaor, whose face looked shocked. Natsuki smiled at the three boys, holding out her hand " the one and only, won against seventy chaotic players and only lost four times". Majortom looked at her in surprise as he shook her hand, before returning her smile "well my names tom, and this kaz and Peyton" he said, pointing to the two.

" my names natsuki, its nice to finally meet you three" natsuki grinned. Sarah smiled at her childhood friend, as she hugged the shorter girl, before ruffling her hair. " you've got a drome match in fifteen minutes, you better get ready" Sarah scolded her, pushing natsuki until she finally agreed to do so.

0(_)0

Natsuki was soon in the drome, as a skinny male came in as well, as she groaned. ' oh great, Mr. Prissy pants' she thought, facing none other than klay. " sapphire ruby, since you are new you shall be the attacker" said the drome. Natsuki nodded as she grinned choosing intress, as she looked at klay, who was only snickering at her. " intress attacks zaur" she called, picking glacier plains in the process.

And so the match began, natsuki as intress walked around, looking for klay. A hurtling quack was what she could hear, as she jumped into the air, spraying water on zaur. Klay groaned, as he ran at her, but failed as she dodged his assault. Natsuki used vine snare, holding down klay, as she jumped into the air hitting him with rip tide. Zaur was coded, as klay lost the first round, making groan in anger.

" barath beyond attacks lystone!" he called to the drome. " the location is crystal cave" it called, as the second round began. At the second round lystone won, and at the end of the match, natsuki won using bodal as her final creature. " winner of the match is sapphire ruby" called the drome.

A smile was plastered onto natsuki's face, as she walked out of the drome, sitting with sarah and her new friends. Peyton gave natsuki a thumps up, as the other three grinned at her, " nice job" commented kaz. Natsuki smiled and nodded to them, as they all started laughing, " I'm gonna love it here, I could get used to a place that's chaotic" she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Not my best choice on the chapter but just go with it, anyway here we go with chapter 2 you all know the drill of my disclaimer, but please feel free to read follow and favorite my story thanks 😁😂

( n _ n)

After hearing what najarin had to say, the leaders of perims four tribes met, to discuss the matter at hand. " your book of prophecy could have told a lie" commented chaor, as the underworld leader glared at the muge. Intress clenched her hands into fists, wanting so badly to spray the creature with water, but held in her anger. " it is not a lie" maxxor told them, as he nodded to the muge, who placed the book of prophecy down on the meeting table.

Najarin opened the book, revealing the page with the glowing blue letters, as he watched their eyes grow wide in shock. "as I had feared the most, they are truly awake, and are allied with the marrilians" he stated, as he watched the leaders. Illexia was the first to speak, as she turned to the muge, " than doesn't that mean a human will be chosen to stop their plans?" she asked.

" like the other two couldn't beat them, why do we need another human to save us?" growled mudeenu. Najarin looked at the queen, than turned to the prince, as he gave a soft sigh. " I do not know for certain if there is a human to help, other than the chaotic players we have befriended" he said, breathing out a sad sigh. Raznus looked at the page, as he thought for a second, " so it would have to be a human who holds a similar gem, like the ones years ago".

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

Years ago, while kiru city was first becoming a city, a woman from another world appeared in perim. She had no idea of where she was, but had seemed to be running away from something, or someone. King kiru was the first to meet the woman, along with a young najarin, and found out the woman was a human from earth. The woman was around 5'4, with grayish hair and blue eyes, wearing pure colored clothing. On the woman's ear, was a gem, mainly a diamond when looked at closely.

The woman's name, was Lena Sayers, from what she told them. Shortly after Lena had appeared, a new tribe was making themselves known in perim, calling themselves the Schwartz tribe. Kiru, and the other tribal leaders, asked lena to join them in the fight against the new tribe.

War had broke out, yet the first ever tribal alliance was made against the Schwartz tribe, and the tribal alliance won their first war together. Later on in the years, lena got married to a human who was living in kiru city, his name being arai shinichiro. He was a young human who studied many creatures, and had a special device called a scanner, the prototype version to be precise. Lena and arai than had a healthy baby girl, in which would be named Maya, daughter of the crimson wind.

Sadly after growing up, war broke out between the four tribes once again, causing fights to be forced upon the other. Maya grew up, seeing and hearing battles go on and off, as she joined the creatures in kiru city to fight the tribes. She carried along with her the lofty crimson jade, which najarin gave her as a special gift, along with befriending a female codemaster named Artemis. But than sadly, the humans left perim, never to be seen again. The only things that had remained, were the gems of lena and Maya, the crystal diamond and crimson jade.

0oooo0(0.0)0ooooooo0[ emoticon trashiness]

Farther away two girls were walking to lake blakeer, as they were both wearing armor like clothing, both seeming In a different color. The first girls armor was a dark blue, with black linings on it, her hair a dark purple. Her cold green eyes glared at the scene before her, as she kept walking with her companion, finally reaching their destination. She turned to her companion, who wore purplish pink armor, with red lining around it. This one had dirty blonde hair instead, with beautiful brown eyes, but had a cold smirk.

The blonde took out a mugic from her armor, as she threw it into the waters of lake blakeer, the icy water dissipating as aa'une stood before them. The marrilian leader smirked at the two, bowing his head in thanks, as he reverted to his smaller form. The three left lake blakeer, with no evidence that they were there, as they disappeared into the mist of perim.

(｡･ω･｡)(｡･ω･｡)(｡･ω･｡)(｡･ω･｡)

Tom was in Kiru city, on his way to see bodal and olkiex, not knowing natsuki was following behind him. Overhearing toms conversation with the head code master, about a group of rogue chaotic players returning to perim, and were still in kiru city. Natsuki heard of these rogue chaotic players from Sarah, how they broke into the arsenal, and stole a lot of equipment.

' but why come back to kiru city?' she thought to herself. She quickly hid behind a building wall, as tom had turned to look behind him, as he kept walking. Tom soon lead natsuki to the arsenal, as he walked inside, natsuki following him soon after. As she walked into the arsenal, she noticed something felt off about the whole idea of the rogues returning, while she looked at the various objects in the inventory.

Little did natsuki know, someone was watching her from the corner, hidden deeply in the shadows. Natsuki kept searching for tom, hoping soon that they had an idea on what was happening, but sadly she could not find him. " looking for someone?" asked a voice, causing her to turn to the person. It was a girl with gray blue hair, and icy blue eyes, who was smirking at her. Natsuki soon noticed a gemstone earring on her left ear lobe, holding a onyx gem in the middle, " who are you?" she asked.

The girl snickered, her smile never leaving her face, as she cornered natsuki. " I'm Bianca, holder of the bewitched black onyx" she said with a grin, as she stared at natsuki. " and you must be the holder of the blue sky sapphire" she smiled menacingly. To say natsuki was scared, that would be a understatement, natsuki was creeper out from the girls smile. Bianca moves closer to natsuki, leaving no space for the poor girl to run, making her back move up against the wall. " now, why don't you show me your power" she asked natsuki. A gasp escaped natsuki's lips, as she closed her eyes tightly, too afraid to look at the girl.

A shield appeared before natsuki, pushing Bianca away from her, with a rough thud. " ow! You're gonna pay for that" Bianca yelled, causing natsuki to jump. Bianca's gem started shine a dark purple, " materialize!" she called, her body being covered in black and red armor. Natsuki gasped, as Bianca flew into the air, summoning a spear in her hands. ' now I've done it' natsuki thought, as she quickly dodged Bianca's attack.

' **Say the words** ' called a voice, as natsuki hid in a storage closet. ' the words' she thought questioningly, as she looked around her. ' **hurry, in order to save your friends you must say the words, I cannot say if your friends are even alive right now** ' said the voice. Natsuki's eyes grew wide, as she looked around frantically, trying to find the owner of the voice. ' who said that?' she questions in thought. ' **all will be answered in time, but you must hurry. Say the words and the power with obey** ' said the voice, it was female as natsuki noticed.

Nodding slowly as she started to understand, natsuki got out of the storage closet, looking around timidly. "I found you now!" called Bianca, as she readied her spear. Natsuki held her hand out, the shield appearing as she blocked the spear, causing Bianca to glare at her. ' **now**!' the voice yelled, making natsuki nod her head, she glared at Bianca. "Materialize!" she called, a blue light shinning from her blue gem, as her body was engulfed by the light. The light vanished, as natsuki was in pink and black armor, looking up to glare at bianca.

Growling from anger, Bianca charged at natsuki, her hands gripping on her spear. Natsuki blocked her attack, as she pushed the girl away, flying into the air quickly. The fight began, bianca first had the upper hand, but than natsuki soon did after. A bright blue light appeared around natsuki, splitting her into two halves, as she flew past bianca with incredible speed. Light was following behind natsuki, as she hit bianca a couple of times, before she stopped. Summoning a bow in one hand, natsuki stretched out her other hand, creating an arrow that hit bianca as she fell to the ground.

Bianca's onyx gemstone cracked, before breaking into a dozen pieces, scattered onto the arsenal floor. Natsuki landed onto the ground, her armor vanishing, as the light from her blue gem dimmed. Natsuki quickly looked around, as she saw a shadow of a person, possibly. She ran over, and a sigh of relief was all she needed, as she saw tom handling Bianca's pals. " natsuki? What are you doing here" he asked in shock, as she tackle hugs him. " I was following you, I always wanted to see kiru city and the arsenal" she smiled at him.

" what happened?" asked a voice, making the two turn to see, maxxor. ' oh great kiru, it's maxxor' natsuki thought, her heart beginning to race, as she mentally started to fan girl. Maxxor had been her favorite creature of the overworld, also becoming her main reason in playing chaotic, also having been her secret crush. " everything is perfectly fine maxxor, I have things under control" boasted bodal, who ran up to his leader. Natsuki facepalms herself, watching bodal take all of the credit, until she is pulled into a bone crushing hug by olkiex.

" olkiex!" she cried, hugging back her favorite mechanical creature. Olkiex smiled at her, putting her down onto her feet, as he watched his boss with a sigh. Natsuki smiled softly at the creature, before she groaned in pain, her hand going up to her temple. Her vision began to go blurry, as she looked to stare at maxxor. ' what's going on' she thought, as her surroundings grew darker, as she fell unconscious. " natsuki!" tom called, catching natsuki from falling onto the floor. " get her to the infirmary!" called maxxor, who ran over to tom and olkiex, as they carried natsuki off.


	3. Chapter 3

(Welcome to perim)

Ok so apparently the chapter names haven't been showing up so I'm putting the names on the story just for in case, Hope you guys love this chapter thank you.

Chapter 1- legend

Chapter 2- past encounters

So you'll all know

 **Bold** \- is for the codemaster talking

(^.^)(^～^)(^.^)(^～^)(^.^)(^～^)(^.^)

" **wake up, natsuki** " calls a calm female voice. A groan escapes natsuki's lips, as she flutters her eyes open, wincing from the bright light. Sitting up slowly, natsuki opens her eyes again, as she is in a all blue room. " where am I?" she questions, looking at the bright blue color. " **You are in my home** " said the voice, causing natsuki to gasp as she turned. A woman was next to where she laid, having shoulder length blue hair and beautiful brown orbs, with a kind smile. " who are you?" she asks the woman, who only gave her a kind smile. " **I am code master Artemis** " she stated calmly, as she watched natsuki. " what happened to me?" natsuki asked, her eyes wide with shock, as she was beginning to panic out of fear. " **don't fret, you are safe. The gem used up all of your strength to fight the enemy** " Artemis informed her. ' the enemy?' she thought, realization hitting her in the head. " you mean the fight against bianca, how's that even possible?" she asked Artemis. " **when you materialize and activate your robe, the gem uses your energy in order to gain power** " she said nonchalantly. Natsuki nodded in understanding, as she slowly began to yawn, rubbing her eyes. Artemis smiled at the girl, as she pushed her down onto the bed she laid on, " **my work here is done, you must rest now. You have worried your friends, please regain your strength** " she whispered, before vanishing once natsuki was asleep.

(｡ ‿ ｡)(｡ ‿ ｡)(｡ ‿ ｡)(｡ ‿ ｡)

Inside the kiru city infirmary, tom and his friends waited to see natsuki, after suddenly collapsing unconscious. Tom had told Sarah, Peyton and kaz about the break in at the arsenal, even how natsuki was somehow there at the arsenal after they caught the rogue players. ' my question is, what happened to bianca? She looked like she was in a fight' tom thought, as they waited. Owis came out of the room they placed natsuki in, iparu following right behind him, as they stood before the four chaotic players. "the girl is alright, she's only exhausted" announced iparu.

" can we go see her?" asked Sarah, her voice filled with worry. Owis and iparu exchanged glances, before looking at her, as they shook their heads. " najarin wants see how the girl is doing in private, but when he is done you can see her" said owis. The four nodded in agreement, as they left for the kiru city library, their figures vanishing from the creatures' sight.

Once the four humans left, najarin came by soon after, as he was guided into the room natsuki slept in. Najarin examined the girl, his eyes averting to her body, than to her earring. His breath was caught in his throat, eyes wide with pure shock, staring at the sleeping girl. ' the hero has come, all that is needed is the stone of the overworld, and mugic of resurrection' he thought to himself. " is the girl safe, najarin" asked iparu, who walked into the room, as he stood beside the old muge.

" yes, she is alright" he answered, as he turned away from the girl. Closing his eyes with a sigh, najarin turned to iparu, " go to the guards, let tom and his friends know they may see her, I must take my leave now". Iparu looked confused, watching najarin leave the room, before hearing a soft groan behind him. Chuckling, iparu called for Maxxor's guards to fetch tom and his friends, which they happily complied to. Sarah was the first to rush into the room, running past iparu, as she hugged natsuki. " can't breathe, sarah" the girl groaned with a pained croak. Tom, Peyton and kaz smiled at the scene, walking into the room, as they sat down beside the bed.

(O…O) (0_0)(^…^)

Maxxor was in his study, as he thought about what najarin's book of prophecy meant, the questions aimlessly surrounding his head. A knock on his door snapped him out of his trance, making him look up to the door, and there stood najarin. " what is the matter najarin?" he asked the muge, his eyes scanning the elders face. Najarin was silent, as he sat down in front of maxxor, eyes focused in thought. " How is the girl?" maxxor finally asked, catching the attention of najarin, who looked up at him. " the girl is fine, she is resting easily" the muge answered, maxxor could tell he was speaking the truth, and yet.

"But?" he insinuated, still watching najarin quizzically. Najarin was quiet, not saying or uttering a small word, as he thought to himself. " I fear, the m'arrillians are allied with them, and they plan to use the girl" he answered, looking at the overworld leader. Maxxor stared at him, his eyes gleaming with questions, which najarin noticed.

" forgive me, but I suggest we worry about the creatures of perim, not our enemies" he said with a kind smile. Maxxor gave a small smile, nodding his head, as najarin left his study. Maxxor was left alone in his study, his mind trailing to his thoughts, once again.

（＾ω＾）（＾ω＾）（＾_＾）（＾_＾）（＾_＾）

Inside the glacier plains, aa'une and the two girls were walking to a dark castle, which was covered in a vast mist and darkened gray clouds. " You will be pleased to know, that we have two eyes in the overworld" comments the purple haired girl. The blonde gave a small chuckle, but her brown eyes glowered with anger, as they approached the mirror room. " the holder of the bewitched black onyx, bianca was captured and imprisoned by the overworlders" the blonde informed.

" good, our plan shall be placed into motion, you know what to do shizuru" he smirked, turning to the blonde. Shizuru nodded her head, turning as she leaves aa'une and her companion, tartarek was waiting for her. A male with light green hair stood beside him, he had glimmering yellow eyes, wearing dark red and black armor. " car'dune, shall be joining you" said tartarek. Shizuru smiled as she looked at the male, who only stared blankly at her, before they left the castle. " you do know the plan, right carter?" shizuru asked him, as they walked. Carter smirked, nodding his head, as they were headed for the transport system.

（＾ｖ＾）(^～^)(^～^)（＾ｖ＾）(^～^)(^～^)(^～^)(^～^)(^～^)(^～^)(^～^)

Three days had passed, natsuki was feeling better after her rest, and was back to playing her chaotic matches. She was now sitting with Sarah, tom and Peyton, watching kaz play against a player codenamed violeta. Kaz was having a hard time, since violeta had dainians in her deck, and at the end of the match kaz lost. " violeta wins the match" called the crime. Violeta smiled at kaz, extending her hand out to him, which he took in return.

" you were outstanding, kidchaor" she said, her voice having a southern accent. Kaz had a small blush, as he smiled back, his hand tightening around hers in a firm shake. " what's your name?" he asked her. Violeta gave a soft chuckle, as she released her hand from his, while they were walking out of the drome. " shizuru Williams, my brother and I just got into chaotic" she smiled at him. Kaz nodded in understanding, as they reached his friends, being greeted by the three.

" good match you two" said tom, as he smiled at the two. Shizuru gave him a kind smile, her brown eyes moving to the right, to look at natsuki. "you're with the dainian tribe?" asked Sarah quizzically. Shizuru nodded her head, "yes, I have always found myself more of a bug lover" she giggles. Natsuki didn't really pay much attention to them, her eyes scanning around chaotic, mind wondering in the clouds.

" what's this about your favorite tribe?" asked a voice, causing the six to turn. Shizuru smiles, as she sits up from her chair, running over to the green haired male. " carter Joseph Williams, why weren't you here to watch my match?" shizuru asked. Carter chuckled at his sister, before turning to her new friends, his eyes landing on natsuki. " I was busy, got stuck in the mipedian desert while scanning the area" carter said, with a simple chuckle.

Natsuki noticed carter staring at her, as she looked at him and smiled, " so your still new at scanning?" She asked carter. A smile was spread upon his lips, as he nodded to her question, sitting down beside her. " what's your name?" he asked, his pale yellow eyes staring into her blue ones. " natsuki aragami" she said with a small giggle. " natsuki, that's a nice name" he said with a smirk, moving a strand of black hair behind her ear. " its nice to meet you guys, I should go, see you" natsuki stated, as she got up from her seat, before porting out of chaotic.

(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)(=^･^=)

Natsuki was doing her homework, until her scanner beeped, which she picked up. She pressed the top of the scanner, the memories of her code appeared, spreading back into her brain. Smiling to herself, natsuki continued on with her homework, silence filling her room.

By night, she fell asleep peacefully, dreaming of perim with a smile. She opens her eyes, and the light blue room appears, this time she can see a vivid room. " **You have questions, that want to be answered?** " asked Artemis. Natsuki turned to her, nodding her head slowly, as her meaning of saying yes. Artemis smiled, motioning for natsuki to follow her, which the girl did. They both sat in what seemed to be a library, as they sat in two seats, which were facing the other.

" **tell me your questions, natsuki** " Artemis smiled at the girl, as she looked into her light blue eyes. Giving a soft sigh, natsuki thought about the questions she wanted to ask, what did she want to ask?. Artemis chuckled, watching as the girl thought hard, trying to figure out a question. " **why don't I start with my past, than I shall answer your questions** " artemis finally spoke, catching natsuki off guard, but who only nodded in agreement.


End file.
